Los Espectros de Ojos Azules
by FEAR2000
Summary: Hay seres muy extraños en este mundo, algunos magníficos, otros escalofriantes. Pero la llegada de un pegaso excéntrico hacia el pueblo de Ponyville, nos demostrara que este mundo es mas extraño de lo normal. UF
1. El forastero excéntrico

**MLP FIM no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hasbro y Lauren Faust.**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, ambientado en el universo de El Cazador de Equestra , pero este fic no estará protagonizado por Extreme Punishment/Key Part, sino de otro OC, pero no crean que solo por el hecho de que no será el mismo protagonista, significa que el fic va ser muy aburrido. **

**Solo júzguenlo ustedes mismos, disfruten de una nueva, pero al mismo tiempo "vieja" aventura. **

**Iniciemos:**

Era una noche de invierno en Manhettan, el viento soplaba con fuerza, los ponis se encerraban en sus casas, disfrutando de la compañía de su familia. Pero esto no eran unos días o noches cualquieras, faltaba, exactamente, un mes antes, para la Noche de Los Corazones Cálidos.

Pero esta historia no se centra en cualquier poni, en un hospital psiquiátrico, precisamente, en la entrada, se encontraban un poni musculoso color beige, junto con otro exactamente igual a él. En medio de ellos, estaba un medico, que acompañaba a uno de sus pacientes, hacia fuera. Aquel paciente era un pegaso adolescente color guinda con un despeinado crin rojo escarlata y unos extraños ojos sin brillo color azules, lo más extraño de él, era que no tenía una cutie mark. Pero, tenía una muy mala condición física, es decir, era exageradamente delgado. Y en su cuello, llevaba un amuleto de una cadena negra con una piedra roja.

-Muy bien, Toxic Blood, me alegro que haya mejorado en estos últimos 9 años en el internado, has causado varios problemas, pero ya no tienes nada. ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto el médico al pegaso.

-Mucho mejor, gracias doctor, no sé cómo me habría recuperado de esas cosas de la niñez.- le respondió con una sonrisa Toxic Blood.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué planeas hacer a partir de ahora?, ya que estas libre de este hospital.- le pregunto el médico.

-Pues, si yo siguiera siendo un potro, volvería a aquel orfanato que fue fundado por el príncipe BlueBlood, y reencontrarme con ese poni antisocial, pero, tengo planeado ir a Ponyville. Quiero reencontrarme con una amiga de la infancia.-

-De acuerdo, cualquier cosa que suceda, recuerda que puedes venir aquí por nosotros. Toma este abrigo, hace mucho frio.- le dijo el médico con una sonrisa, dándole un abrigo color azul.

-Gracias. Espero que nos volvamos a ver otra vez.- le dijo Toxic Blood, marchándose de ahí agarrando su maleta y el abrigo.

Toxic Blood caminó en las oscuras calles de Canterlot, mirando su alrededor:

-_9 años….9 años encerrado en ese mugroso hospital psiquiátrico, ellos creían que estaba loco, pero no es así…-_pensó Toxic Blood, entonces, saco de su maleta, unos lentes que estaban divididos, un lente era de vidrio y el otro era oscuro. Sacó una pequeña peluca color morado y se la puso en su cabeza y saco 4 botas de diferente color, ni siquiera eran del mismo par.

-_Por fin, puedo ser yo mismo otra vez_.- pensó con una sonrisa.

Llego a un callejón, y saco de la basura, unos cojines viejos y rotos, que los junto con cinta adhesiva y uso un letrero roto como su cobija.

-_Mañana será un nuevo día, ¿no crees Toxic Blood?- _pensó el.

-_Claro que si, Toxic Blood.-_ pensó respondiéndose a sí mismo.

Al día siguiente, Toxic Blood, fue despertado de la forma que todo el mundo querria…¡Un gato callejero lo estaba rasguñando la cara!

-¡Aaah!, ¡quítate pequeño monstruo!- luego de librarse del gato, recordó:

-¡Oh no!, ¡tengo que ir al tren que me llevara a Ponyville!- y asi, Toxic Blood voló lo más rápido posible hacia el tren. Era sorprendente que un pegaso con apariencia tan frágil, lograra alcanzar una velocidad como la de Rainbow Dash.

-_Me alegro que en invierno la mayoría de los días son nublados, ya que soy fotosensible.-_

Apenas había alcanzado el tren, cuando cerraba las puertas, pero logro entrar. El pegaso miraba por las ventanas, observando el limpio paisaje de Equestria, cubierto por la nieve de aquel clima, hasta que poco a poco, notaba que la zona en la que se dirigía, ya no era tan rural, había llegado a Canterlot, observando los nobles caminando hacia sus negocios, hogares, tiendas, etc.

_-Este lugar me trae desagradables recuerdos, solo era un "fenómeno" o un lunático para los demás, incluso para mi familia. Hasta que la conocí, ella me dio una alta autoestima.- _

El tren se detuvo en Canterlot, para recoger a los habitantes de esa ciudad, mientras Toxic Blood veía la parada, se dio cuenta que faltaba poco tiempo para llegar a Ponyville. Finalmente, llego la parada a Ponyville, Toxic Blood salió galopando felizmente, buscando un lugar donde empezar su nueva vida.

-Bien, Toxic Blood, ¿Dónde se puede buscar?, no lo sé Toxic Blood, aunque es un pueblo pequeño, será complicado. ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos con esa boutique con malos diseños?, me parece buena idea Toxic Blood.- se decía así mismo el pegaso con una sonrisa escalofriante, sin percatarse que muchos ponis lo miraban con miedo.

Toxic Blood se dirigió a una boutique, que tenia forma de carrusel. Toco la puerta con su cabeza, pero nadie abría la puerta. Así que se le ocurrió una magnífica idea: empujar la puerta…con sus nalgas.

Al abrir la boutique, se encontró con varios maniquíes con demasiada tela en ellos. Escucho unos ruidos arriba de la boutique, así que se dirigió a pasos lentos por las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso.

El sonido venía detrás de una puerta, abrió la puerta y se encontró con la sorpresa que todo poni macho desearía tener: Se encontró con cierta unicornio blanca con un elegante peinado bañándose. Pero Toxic Blood, no se inmuto, y dijo:

-Señorita, ¿me puede ayudar en algo?- pregunto Toxic Blood. Rarity grito como si hubiera visto al diablo en persona.

-¡Pervertido!, ¡lárgate de aquí!- entonces, Rarity, con su magia, le lanzo varios objetos del baño, como el jabón, las toallas, incluso el espejo y el inodoro. Pero Toxic Blood le decía mientras esquivaba los objetos:

-Señorita, ¿Por qué se molesta?, todo el mundo se da una ducha.- Entonces, Rarity creó con su cuerno, una bola gigante de magia que casi cubria el baño.

-Ok, me largo.- y Toxic Blood empezó a volar lo más rápido posible de la furia de Rarity. Pero durante la recorrida, había a una poni rosa que cargaba un pastel de 10 pisos.

-Muy bien Pinkie…con cuidado…con cuidado…con cuidado.- decía Pinkie Pie cargando el pastel. Todo iba bien, hasta que…

-Con cuidado…con cuidAAAAh- grito Pinkie Pie al ser tumbada por Toxic Blood.

-Señorita, lo siento, mucho por el pastel.- se disculpo Toxic Blood por su torpeza. Entonces, Pinkie Pie se convirtió en Pinkamena Diane Pie.

-¿Lo sientes?, ¡¿lo sientes?!. ¡Este pastel se lo había preparado para una joven pareja que pronto tendrán su primer aniversario, incluso había escrito "Feliz Primer Aniversario, Te amo", pero ahora esas palabras se mezclaron y dice "Te dejo cabrona"!- grito Pinkie Pie furiosa sacando su cuchillo de cocina.

-¡Lo sienso, digo, lo siento!- dijo mientras empezaba a huir de Pinkie Pie y de Rarity.

-¡Atrapémoslo!- gritaron las dos yeguas. Toxic Blood volvió a volar, destruyendo varios negocios e invadiendo propiedad privada.

Voló hasta llegar a una granja, que destruyo por completo su granero. Y vio que una poni terrenal color naranja le grito:

-¡Pagaras por esto!-

-¡Ah!, ¡joder!- grito Toxic Blood asustado, siendo perseguido por las tres yeguas del mal…digo, de la armonía.

Voló tan rápido, hasta alejarse del pueblo, aunque los arboles cubiertos por la nieve, le dificultaba saber su localización.

-Toxic Blood, rápido, piensa como nunca lo has hecho en tu aburrida vida, ¿Dónde sería un buen lugar para esconderse?- entonces, sus plegarias fueron respondidas. Escucho un canto a lo lejos del bosque, era como la voz de un angel.

-Que preciosa voz, será mejor me diriga al lugar de donde viene.- Y así, Toxic Blood empezó a volar hacia el paradero de la voz hermosa. Hasta que se encontró con una hermosa Pegaso color amarillo pálido, con un hermoso crin rosado pálido y un cutie mark de tres mariposas.

-Disculpe, señorita, por favor, no trate de matarme como las demás yeguas, ¿me puede ayudar en algo?- le decía Toxic Blood tratando de no provocar otro error.

-S-sí, señor.- le dijo Fluttershy algo incomoda por los ojos de Toxic Blood, que la miraban con una penetrante y aterradora mirada.

-Thanks, necesito saber, donde se encuentra esta unicornio, si tu sabes quién es.-

Toxic Blood, saco de su maleta, una fotografía para demostrársela a Fluttershy. Pero a ella no le agrado para nada la imagen, no era precisamente la unicornio, sino el momento que fue captada la imagen. Se podía ver a una unicornio en una especie de jardín con una piscina, junto con un dragón bebe y ella estaba con un traje de baño. Para empeorar las cosas, en la foto de demostraba que había un casco de Toxic Blood tocando sus flacos, y la pobre unicornio se podía ver que ella estaba asustada.

-¿La conoces?, me gustaría saber donde se encuentra.- Le pregunto Toxic Blood. Pero la mirada de la pegaso ya no era de timidez…

-Tu…¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle algo tan cruel a mi amiga?- le pregunto Fluttershy con un tono siniestro.

-_No mames, esta pegaso da más mello que las otras lunáticas.-_

Como si esto fuera peor, una pegaso azul celeste bajó a una velocidad increíble al lugar donde se encontraba Fluttershy y Toxic Blood.

-Oye Fluttershy, ¿me puedes prestar uno de tus platos?. Es que los míos están llenos de…- decía Rainbow Dash a Fluttershy, peros se detuvo en cuanto miro la foto de la unicornio.

-_Hay no, precisamente tenía que aparecer la famosísima, que por cierto, muy conocida por pocos, Rainbow Dash.-_ pensó Toxic Blood con miedo.

-Tu…¿Cómo…te…atreviste…hacerle eso…a…mi….AMIGA?- le dijo Rainbow Dash, casi sonando como un rugido.

-¡Oh fuck!, ¡no otra vez!- grito Toxic Blood asustado, empezando a escapar volando de las dos pegasos, que por cierto, ya iban acompañadas de las otras yeguas.

-¡Rainbow, tu eres más veloz!, ¡¿Cómo es posible que no puedas detenerlo?!- le grito Rarity.

-¡Lo haría, pero este pegaso tiene una increíble velocidad que me cuesta alcanzarlo!, ¡nadie tiene que superarme!-

Durante la pesecucion, Toxic Blood volteaba a todos lados para encontrarse con aquella unicornio que el tanto mencionaba. En la estación de trenes, llego Twilight Sparkle, junto con su escla…digo, asistente No.1, Spike.

-Spike, mas te vale que no quemes otro libro de magia, que para la próxima ni te perdono.- le dijo la unicornio seriamente.

-Perdoname, pero no es mi culpa que me hayas obligado a salir en plena lluvia por unas cartulinas y este estornudando.-

Ellos se dirigían a su biblioteca, pero Spike se percata que detrás de el, se acercaba un pegaso rojo escarlata.

-¡Twilight, cuidado!- le grito Spike.

-¿De qué?-

Obtuvo su respuesta cuando, apenas había volteado, y ese pegaso había volado a gran velocidad a un lado de ella. A pesar que solo vio una ráfaga de viento, sintió una extraña sensación de nostalgia.

-Spike, por favor, quédate en la biblioteca. Tengo que buscar algo.-

Dijo, para de inmediatamente teletransportàndose hacia un lugar que la guien sus amigas. Ella, sentía la magia de sus amigas, por lo que siguió ese rastro de magia hacia el lugar donde iban a llegar.

Toxic Blood, incluso sacaba pequeñas lágrimas por el miedo.

-_No puede ser, es el fin. ¡Voy a morir aquí!-_ pensó mientras huía.

Pero todo ese recorrido terminó, cuando llegaron a una parte del bosque Everfree, donde se encontraba una gigante montaña. Para su mala suerte, sus alas se encontraban muy débiles para seguir volando, asi que desesperadamente trataba de hallar una salida, pero aparecieron las ponis, ya furiosas.

-_Este es el fic, digo, el fin de Toxic Blood, ¿No lo crees Toxic Blood?- _

-Hasta que te atrapamos, imbécil, ahora pagaras las consecuencias por las estupideces que hiciste en Ponyville, y por esa fotografía.- dijo Applejack sacando humo de sus narices y apretaba con fuerza la tierra.

-¡Por favor, tengan compasión de mi!- dijo Toxic Blood aterrado. Todas las ponis empezaron a correr tras el, mientras que el pobre pegaso rezaba para no tener una muerte tan dolorosa y poder ir al celo, hasta que…

-¡Basta!- se escucho el grito de Twilight, quien apareció entre el pegaso y las seis yeguas de la armonio, que por cierto, las envolvió dentro de un campo de magia para detenerlas.

-¡Twilight!, ¡tienes que alejarte de ese depravado!- le grito Rarity.

-¡Chicas!, ¡tranquilícense, este tipo no es un depravado, yo lo conozco!-

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo es posible eso?- le pregunto Rainbow Dash incrédula.

-Despues se los explico. Por el momento, hagan las paces.- dijo, para luego, quitar el campo de magia. Toxic Blood, agradeciendo al cielo por la aparición de Twilight, se fue con las chicas y les dijo:

-Lamento los problemas que les cause, en verdad, quiero unas disculpas por haberlas manoseado o molestado.- dijo Toxic Blood.

-Tranquilo, pero no creas que te yo te perdonare asi de fácil, solo te dejare en paz porque eres alguien especial para Twilight.- le dijo Rainbow Dash con recelo. Entonces, Twilight mira a Toxic Blood y piensa:

-_Esto es increíble, siempre he creído que este pegaso "especial", se olvidaría de mi. Lo que más me sorprende, es que me haya recordado por más de estar tantos años en ese hospital psiquiátrico. Me pregunto si su actitud ha cambiado, aunque por las cosas que me dijeron las chicas, no ha cambiado en nada, o tal vez, peor.-_

-Ha pasado un tiempo, Toxic…- Twilgiht no continuo con su frase.

-¡Oliiis Twilight, han pasado 9 años desde que nos vimos. ¿Cómo has estado?- le grito felizmente Toxic Blood abrazándola con fuerza, ante la mirada atónita de las ponis.

-Bien…estuve…muy bien.- decía Twilight, asfixiándose.

-Ups.¡, lo siento. Pero me alegra que te vuelva a ver Twilight. No has cambiado en nada.- le dijo Toxic Blood, dejando de abrazarla con fuerza.

-Si…tu tampoco has cambiado en nada…Toxic Blood.- dijo ella con una mirada, que indicaba algo de espanto.

-_Oh no, gracias al regreso de este sujeto, los traumas de la niñez volverán.- _pensó Twilight con temor. Entonces, Pinkie Pie, se acerca a Toxic Blood y le dice juguetonamente:

-¿Qué te parece si esta misma noche, hacemos una fiesta de bienvenida?- le pregunto Pinkie Pie, pero Toxic Blood le responde nervioso:

-No creo que sea una buena idea.-

-Vamos, ¡será divertido!-

-Esta bien.- fue todo lo que dijo Toxic Blood.

Las seis ponis de la armonía, finalmente volvieron a Ponyville, Toxic Blood platicaba con las ponis, aunque todas ya lo perdonaron, Rainbow Dash aun sentía recelo hacia el, debido a la foto de su amiga sobre un momento vergonzoso.

Twilight no decía, nada, pero sus amigas la notaban inquieta, como si estuviera cerca de algo terrible, pero ellas no decían nada para no incomodarla más de lo que estaba. Hasta que, Twilight noto el amuleto de Toxic Blood y le dice:

-¿Aun sigues usando ese amuleto?- le dijo señalándole su amuleto que consistía en unas cadenas negras que colgaban un cuarzo rojo.

-Oh si, este amuleto me lo regalo mi abuela cuando era pequeño, es un objeto muy valioso para mi.- le dijo Toxic Blood agarrando su amuleto.

-Bien querido, ¿y por qué crees que ella te lo habrá dado?. Si lo deseas, puedes regalármelo algún día.- le decía Rarity interesada por la piedra roja que se encontraba en el amuleto.

-¡Rarity!- le grito Applejack reprendiéndola.

-Pues, va ser imposible que tú puedas recoger este amuleto. Nadie puede cargarlo.- le dijo Toxic Blood.

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser levantar un pequeño amuleto?- le dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Compruébalo tu mismo, trata de quitármelo.- dijo Toxic Blood. Rainbow, con sus patas, agarro su amuleto para quitárselo, pero para sorpresa de todas, ella no podía levantarlo, sentía que trataba de levantar un edificio entero.

-Ouch, tu amuleto es muy raro.-dijo ella sobándose su casco.

-Pero, hay algo extraño. Desde pequeño, este amuleto hacia que me sintiera seguro. Pero anoche, esta piedra perdió su brillo y ya no siento esa seguridad.- Mientras el decía esto, Twilight analizaba el amuleto con su magia, para detectar algo extraño, pero sintió al amuleto como si fuera un objeto mas.

-_Es muy extraño lo que nos está contando Toxic Blood, pero sea lo que sea, esto debe ser otra de sus ocurrencias cuando era niño.-_

Pero, mientras esto ocurría, en una isla, para ser más precisos, en la oscuridad de una selva de aquella isla, apareció un extraño humo, que salía de la tierra, y salían mas de este. Entonces, unas voces dignas de una película de miedo, dijeron:

-"Ha nacido", "El Espectro ha nacido", "El odiado","¡Tiene que desaparecer"!-

CONTINUARA…


	2. Los tres nuevos forasteros

**MLP FIM no me pertenece, es de Hasbro y Lauren Faust.**

**Antes que nada, quiero ofrecer una honesta disculpa por la tremenda tardanza que tuve. Pero, desde que iniciaron las vacaciones en México, mis padres, de la noche a la mañana, me avisaron que iríamos de viaje a un pueblo cercano para visitar a unos parientes. Yo, como todo buen hijo, acepte con gusto... o al menos eso recuerdo.**

**MI FLASHBACK:**

**-Papa: ¡Nos vamos de vacaciones!- me lo dice, arrastrandome hacia el auto.**

**- Yo: NOOOOO!, ¡debo continuar con mis fics o los lectores me enviaran a la hoguera!- yo, agarrando el CPU.**

* * *

En un lago, se encontraban un unicornio y dos pegasos. El unicornio era de color purpura, con crin azul y blanco. Los dos pegasos, eran gemelos, solo que uno era macho y otro hembra. Eran de color verde oscuro, con crin negra. Lo más sorprendente de este trío, era que ninguno tenía cutie mark y tenían ojos grises.

-Dark Soul, Light Soul, supongo que ya se enteraron de la aparición de "el".- dijo el unicornio, hacia los gemelos.

-Así es, Anima Mentis. El hechizo del cuarzo ya no tiene efecto, lo que significa que su seguridad ya es dudosa. Ahora debe ser el objetivo de los "otros".- dijo la pegaso, que se llamaba Light Soul.

-Ahora, ¿Qué se supone que haremos?- pregunto el pegaso, que se llamaba Dark Soul.

-Tal vez esto sea extraño, pero tendremos que protegerlo, tenemos que proteger a Toxic Blood.- dijo Anima Mentis, el pegaso.

-Pero, ¿Cómo lo haremos? Es decir, todos verán que no tenemos cutie mark, porque no somos ponis. –

-Ya tengo hecho unos tatuajes falsos para colocarlo en nuestros flancos. Protegeremos a Toxic Blood… protegeremos a mi querido hermano menor, para que nunca sepa lo que él es en realidad.-

* * *

En la biblioteca, estaban Twilight desayunando junto a Spike. Este, fue ignorado por completo por Twilight momentos atrás, ya que ella se mostraba muy interesada en otro asunto.

-Twilight, ¿se puede saber porque te fuiste cuando ese pegaso apareció?- le pregunto Spike curioso.

-La razón es porque, aquel pegaso fue un conocido de la infancia. Tuvo unos "ligeros" problemas con las demás, pero ya todo está arreglado. Por cierto, si llegas a conocerlo, por tu bien, no lo contradigas de alguna ocurrencia de él.-

-Sí, sí, claro.- le dijo Spike, con sarcasmo, mientras tomaba un vaso de leche y leía el periódico. Mientras lo leía, el dijo:

-Mmm, vaya, al parecer hay una masacre de criminales en Equestria. Me pregunto quién será el responsable.- dijo Spike, leyendo el periódico, cuya portada decía: "Asesino suelto en Equestria". Y a un lado, estaba la imagen de una A encerrada en un círculo, y abajo una pequeña descripción que decía: "Los testigos afirman que él hace este símbolo como identificación."

-Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, ¿quieres venir a su fiesta de bienvenida?- le pregunta Twilight.

-No veo por qué no, además, últimamente no tenemos nada que hacer. Después de lo que ocurrió en el Imperio de Cristal, nada interesante ha sucedido.-

* * *

Con nuestro pegaso pervertido, tierno y consentido, Toxic Blood, finalmente logró ayudar con Applejack con el granero. Era increíble, como un pegaso con una complexión física tan frágil, pueda reconstruir un granero de 15 metros en una hora.

-Muy bien, Applejack, tu nuevo granero está listo. No tienes porque agradecérmelo, solo con un "gracias" está bien para mi.- le dijo Toxic Blood, con una sonrisa, mirándola fijamente.

-Em-g-gracias. Pero-por favor, no me mires de ese modo.- le dijo Applejack con un tono de incomodidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto Toxic Blood.

-Tu forma de mirar, es perturbadora.- le dijo Applejack, refiriéndose a su sonrisa y sus ojos sin brillo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Pero, a todo el mundo siempre lo miro así. Cuando era pequeño, unas voces que vivían en mi mente, me dijeron que era hermoso.-

-_Este sujeto debería ir a un hospital, tiene unos tornillos sueltos.- _

-Bueno, de todos modos, mil gracias por tu ayuda. Espero que no te hayas lastimado, si lo deseas, puedes ir al SPA de Ponyville. Aloe y Lotus te darán un excelente disfrute personal.-

-¡Applejack!, ¡yo aun no estoy preparado para "eso"!- grito Toxic Blood, sonrojado y moviendo sus patas de forma afeminada.

-Pervertido…con "disfrute personal", me refería a masajes, baños, y otras cosas.- le dijo Applejack, con cara enojada al darse cuenta lo malpensado que era Toxic Blood.

-Ah, ok. Pues, la verdad me dan miedo los SPA`s.- le dijo Toxic Blood.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto extraña, es decir, ¿Quién no le gustaría ir a un lugar que les diera masajes, un baño de burbujas y relajarte aunque sea solo una hora?

-Applejack, ya que tu eres el elemento de la honestidad, ¿te puedo confiar este secreto?- le dijo Toxic Blood.

-Claro que si compañero, tu puedes contarle de todo a mi.- le dijo Applejack, envolviendo su pata en su cuello, para darle confianza. Entonces, Toxic Blood se acerca a su oído y le dice:

-Applejack…tengo ginofobia…-

-¿Qué?, ¿entonces porque no huiste de mi y de las demás?-

-Es que, por alguna razón, ustedes provocan un extraño calor en mi pecho, hace que no me sienta perturbado. Pero, por alguna razón, desde pequeño, sentí un gran vacío cuando me aleje de Twilight… lo más seguro era que tenía hambre. Pero cuando la conocí, mis mejillas ardieron y quería abrazarla.-

-_Un momento…¿acaso el…-_ Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, con la repentina aparición de Pinkie Pie:

-¡Applejack, pegaso raro que siempre se me olvida el nombre, han llegado tres nuevos ponis al pueblo!-

-Increíble, veo que será dobles partys.- dijo Toxic Blood.

-¡Vamos, tenernos que verlos!- dijo Pinkie Pie, arrastrando a los dos ponis, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el pueblo.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, se encontraron con el unicornio, Anima Mentis y los gemelos, Light y Dark Soul. Pero Pinkie Pie y Applejack, notaron que muchas yeguas miraban con una sonrisa picara y sonrojadas al unicornio.

-Vaya, este chico de verdad sabe dar una buena presentación.- comento Applejack, mientras veía como Anima Mentis, le daba una rosa a una yegua y le guiñaba el ojo.

-¿Tu qué opinas, Toxic Blood?- le pregunto Applejack, pero noto que Toxic Blood, tenía la mirada perdida, como si se hubiera asustado.

-Applejack…alguna vez…sentiste esto…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿No has tenido…la sensación… de un…deja vu…?-

-Bueno, algunas veces. ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No, nada, solo, ese unicornio me hizo sentir así, vamos a darles la bienvenida.- dijo Toxic Blood.

Cuando se dirigieron, los gemelos y el unicornio, notaron que la piedra de Toxic Blood, no brillaba.

-_Es verdad, el hechizo ya no sirve.- _pensó Anima Mentis. Entonces, este unicornio se dirigió a Applejack:

-Saludos, señorita, mi nombre es Anima Mentis y aquellos unicornios gemelos, son Dark y Light Soul. Nosotros tres, somos unos forasteros, y nos preguntábamos si usted, sería tan amable para llevarnos a un motel.- le dijo Anima Mentis.

-Hay, que amable, jeje. Desafortunadamente, aquí en Ponyville, no hay moteles ni casas de refugio, pero está permitido dejar dormir a un forastero en nuestras casas hasta que pueda conseguir una casa en el pueblo.- le respondió Applejack, sonrojada por la amabilidad y la confianza que tenia Anima Mentis de sí mismo.

-¿Enserio?, bueno, si es como tú dices, no es ningún problema para nosotros.- dijo Anima Mentis.

-Anima Mentis, si tenemos un problema, nosotros no conocemos a nadie de aquí.- le dijo Dark Soul.

-No se preocupen, no hay problema que duerman en mi granero.- respondió rápidamente Applejack.

-_Definitivamente, Anima Mentis no tiene que esforzarse para conquistar a una yegua común y corriente. Recuerdo que hace dos años, conquisto a una yegua, a una tal "Vynil Scratch" o algo así. Solo que dejo de hacerlo al enterarse que tenía un prometido. Aunque me entere que fue asesinado tras hacer apuestas.- _pensó la gemela, Light Soul.

-Ya veo, te lo agradezco mucho.- dijo Anima Mentis, entonces, Pinkie Pie les empieza a decir al trio:

-¡Hola, mi nombre es Pinkie Pie. Si apenas conocen mi nombre, quiere decir que apenas nos conocemos, y si apenas nos conocemos, quiere decir que no son de este pueblo. Y si no son de este pueblo, significa que ustedes son de otro lugar y…- pero ella es interrumpida por Applejack.

-Jeje, perdónenla, es solo que a ella le pone feliz los forasteros.-

-Ya veo, eso es bueno. ¿Y tu eres…- dijo Anima Mentis, dirigiéndose a Toxic Blood.

-Mi nombre es Toxic Blood, al igual que ustedes, también es mi primer día en el pueblo.-

-Ya veo, esto es interesante, muy divertido.- dijo Light Soul, con una tierna sonrisa.

-_Hermanito, no sabes cuánto te extrañe. Nuestro padre también lloró cuando estuviste forzado a ir a ese hospital psiquiátrico. Es una lástima que nunca hubieras tenido la oportunidad de conocerme.-_ pensó Anima Mentis.

-¡Qué bien, mientras más ponis nuevos, mas fiestas!, ¡vengan, quiero enseñarles el pueblo!- dijo Pinkie Pie, arrastrando al trío de ponis.

-¡Esto es muy divertido!- exclamo Light Soul.

-Hay hermanita, para ti, todo es divertido.-

-Al menos no soy una amargada como tu.- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en aquella isla, en la que apareció ese extraño humo. En una selva, estaba un pegaso gris con crin negra y ojos azules, sin ninguna cutie mark. Este, estaba postrado como si estuviera ante una deidad, entonces, este pegaso dijo:

-Es nuestro deber, eliminar a la abominación creada por los mortales, y aquellos traidores que participaron. Es nuestro deber, deshacernos de esta abominación de la faz de la Tierra. Es nuestro deber, eliminar a los mortales que sobrevivieron, de aquella matanza. Ahora hermanos, que el sello que nos detenía desapareció, somos libres.- después de esto, se escucharon rugidos y alaridos que parecieran sacados de una película de ultratumba.

Entonces, este pegaso se levanto y se dirigió hacia un árbol, en el que alzo la voz:

-¡Todavía seguirás durmiendo!-

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!- dijo una voz, y salto de aquel árbol, una unicornio blanca, con ojos azules y cabello gris.

-Lo siento, solo me estaba relajando. 16 años congelada en una cueva hizo que me dolieran todos los huesos.- dijo la unicornio.

-Te entiendo, bien, hay que destruir a un falso espectro.- dijo el pegaso, empezando a convertirse en humo junto con la unicornio. Cuando se convirtieron en humo, empezaron a desplazarse a toda velocidad sobre la arena de aquella isla hasta llegar al mar. A un lado del mar, había un letrero roto y desgastado que decía: "Bienvenidos a la Isla San Venganza".

* * *

En el palacio de Celestia, esta, se encontraba en mirando desde la ventana de su habitación:

-_No puedo creerlo, "el" ya está aquí. Creí que el prototipo había sido destruido por esos asesinos. Además, el hechizo del cuarzo ya desapareció, lo que significa que…-_ pensaba la princesa Celestia, hasta que un guardia toca la puerta.

-¡Su majestad, le pido que por favor, venga con nosotros. Es urgente!- Entonces, la princesa de inmediato salió de sus aposentos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Princesa, nos llegaron estos reportes: Por alguna razón, un asteroide ha caído en Appleloosa, causando un temblor. También, en Manhettan, en un callejón, se encontraron tres cadáveres de unos delincuentes que eran buscados en dicha ciudad., a un lado de los cadáveres, había una gigantesca A encerrada en un circulo. Además, en el museo de Canterlot, un brazalete está empezando a emanar un extraña aura maligna que por alguna razón, el Cuarzo Magnam empezó a brillar más de lo normal..-

-Tenemos que ir de inmediatamente. Avisa al Capitán Armor sobre el caso de la masacre de esos criminales. Enviare a unos magos al museo y yo investigare sobre el asteroide.-

-Entendido.- dijo el guardia con su saludo militar.

* * *

Volviendo a Ponyville, Pinkie Pie, a la velocidad de la luz, empezó a avisarles a sus amigas sobre los nuevos forasteros y, casi obligándolas, fueron a la heladería de Ponyville. A pesar que eran mediados de Noviembre, no hacia tanto frío como para llevar una bufanda y un abrigo. Durante el recorrido, Pinkie Pie y Applejack platicaban sobre los nuevos forasteros:

-Dime, Applejack, ¿Cómo es ese unicornio que dijiste?- le pregunto Fluttershy.

-Bueno, pues, es atento, amable, caballeroso…- se detuvo al notar miradas picaras de sus amigas.

-¡N-no es- eso, solo l-lo describía!- dijo Applejack nerviosa y sudando con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Applejack, te conocemos, no sabes mentir.- le dijo Rarity.

-Pues, cuando lo conocimos, tenias la carita muy muy rojita, parecías un nuevo pastelillo de Sugar Cube Corner.- le dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Applejack, ¿Toxic Blood no hizo nada raro al conocerlos?- le pregunto Twilight. Aparentemente, ella estaba tan preocupada, ya que conocía a Toxic Blood desde potros.

-La verdad, ahora que lo mencionas, si. Toxic Blood se mantuvo callado por un buen rato, pero decía que había tenido una especie de "deja vu".-

-¡Mira, mira, ya llegamos, allá esta tu enamorado!- dijo Pinkie Pie apuntando hacia unas mesas fuera de una heladería, donde había ponis comiendo helado. En una de las mesas, estaban Anima Mentis y los gemelos, Dark y Light Soul.

-Shhh, silencio Pinkie, nos puede oír.- le dijo Applejack, tapándole la boca.

Ambos grupos se conocieron, hasta que Rainbow Dash se da cuenta de algo:

-Oigan, ¿Dónde está Toxic Blood?-

-Sorry a "everytodos", estaba ocupado revisándome en un espejo. Al parecer, tengo 8745 caries por tantos dulces que devoro, pero eso no impide el hecho que pueda comer ice creams con ustedes.- dijo Toxic Blood con toda la naturalidad del mundo, apareciendo entre los arbustos.

-Emm, siii, ok. Bien, a pedir helados- dijo Rarity incómodamente.

Y asi, cada poni pidió sus helados, chcocolate, vainilla, fresa, pistache, crema con galleta. Pero lo más curioso, era lo que pidió Toxic Blood:

-Me gustaría un helado sabor cemento, con chispas de frijoles, envuelto con un jarabe para la tos.-

-Em, señor, aquí solo vendemos helados normales.-

-¿No tienen helado sabor petróleo?-

-No.-

-¿Pescado?-

-No.-

-¿Sabor madera?-

-No, y no sé de dónde sacas esos sabores asquerosos.-

-Está bien, quiero uno de chocolate con chispas de chocolate cubierto con jarabe de chocolate.- Y después de recibir su helado, se fue a sentarse junto con el resto del grupo.

-_Vaya, olvide por completo que Toxic Blood hacia mezclas extrañas con la comida. Pero ahora, por alguna razón…esto lo hace ver…tierno…-_ tras este pensamiento, Twilight no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

El grupo empezó a sentarse, hasta que Toxic Blood decidió sentarse con una pierna arriba de su cabeza y un ala levantada y otra cerrada.

-¡Toxc Blood, ¿Por qué haces eso?. ¡Qué desconsiderado eres!- le reclamo Rarity.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Esa postura te da una muy mala imagen, mira a tu alrededor, todos se están riendo.- y si, fue tal como ella lo dijo, algunos ponis las carcajadas.

-Me importa un pepinillo eso, nadie en el mundo dijo que ser diferente era un pecado.- dijo esto, empezando a comerse su helado, con la punta de su lengua.

-Toxic Blood, por más que me duela, Rarity tiene razón. Es bueno ser diferente, pero por lo que veo, solo me costó un día para darme cuenta que no eres alguien considerado. Eres un pervertido, asqueroso, aniñado, caprichoso…- dijo Rainbow Dash, hasta que Toxic Blood le dice:

-¿Cómo tu, Dashie?- le dijo, con una mirada penetrante.

-Ya basta, estamos aquí sentados para conocernos mejor. Nosotros vinimos al pueblo y nos encontramos con su amiga, Applejack, quien fue muy amable al dejarnos dormir en su granero. Hemos decidido reunirnos a comer estos helados para conocernos mejor, así que por favor, no echen a perder esta idea que Applejack tuvo.- dijo Anima Mentis, tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano y a la pegaso.

-Está bien.- dijeron ambos. Después de eso, lograron comer sus helados lo más tranquilos, obviamente no faltaron las preguntas hacia Toxic Blood:

-Dinos, Toxic Blood, ¿Cómo conociste a Twilight?- le pregunto Fluttershy.

-No creo que sea una buena historia.- dijo Twilight.

-No pasa nada, no es malo contárselos. Hace unos años, cuando yo era un potro, muchos niños de Canterlot me golpeaban porque me consideraban un loco, otros un poseído. Una vez, mis padres me llevaron a un orfanato, que tenía un reglamento de cuidar a ponis que sus padres los dejen ahí temporalmente. Durante ese tiempo, era temido por los demás, a excepción de un poni que siempre se aislaba y hacia figurita de madera de la princesa, que por cierto, siempre las encontraban quemadas o trituradas. Una vez, hubo una excursión hacia las cataratas de arcoíris. Pero durante el transcurso, unos niños me empezaron a molestar, pero yo trataba de contenerme. Hasta que apareció Twilight y me ayudo con esos tipos.-

-Que buena poni eres, Twilight.- le dijo Rarity.

-Aun me pregunto como es que has defendido a este tipo.- susurro para si misma, Rainbow Dash.

Entonces, Toxic Blood, decide estirarse, pero por un mal movimiento, cae al suelo, golepandose por la cabeza.

-Auchi auchi.-

-Chico, ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto la gemela, Lifgt Soul.

-Auch, si, gracias…espera un momento…¿Qué es esa marca que tienes en el casco?- le pregunto Toxic Blood. Entonces, vio bajo el casco de Light Soul, un dibujo de un ojo de reptil, rodeado de unas puntas como si fueran rayos del sol.

-Oh, esto…un tatuaje.- dijo Light Soul. Por su parte, Anima Mentis, pensaba:

-_Light Soul debería ser mas cuidadosa, si Toxc Blood descubre el significado de esa marca, descubrirá que no es un poni común y corriente. Pero, a su debido tiempo, podremos decírselo.-_ pensaba Anima Mentis, volviendo a probar su paleta de hielo.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**SEGUIR LEYENDO:**

**Quiero dar un dato bastante importante, ya que con este, entenderán mas el fic sobre los capítulos que vienen: este fic, no solo se centra antes de El Cazador de Equestria, también DURANTE y DESPUES de el cazador de equestria.**

**Esto, fue la introducción de tres personajes importantes en esta historia. ¿Qué es ese brazalete que emana un aura maligna?, ¿Qué pasa con aquel asteroide que cayó en Appleloosa?, ¿Por qué Celestia se demostraba preocupada?. ¿Quiénes son aquellos ``mortales`` sobrevivientes?**

**Y ahora, la pregunta que todos ustedes seguramente se están haciendo:….¿aparecerá Key Part en algún momento?. Mi respuesta: Por el tiempo nos daremos cuenta**


End file.
